


To Fly

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: Snowless Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besamislabios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besamislabios/gifts).



> Prompt: Snowless Christmas

"Brilliant idea you had, suggesting a holiday to Jamaica." Neville put his bag in the overhead compartment. "I've always wanted to fly in an aeroplane." He sat down beside Draco and added more quietly, "And find out how Muggles keep these things in the air."

Draco gripped the armrest, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Why on earth had he thought this was a good idea? 

He was ready to Disapparate and travel by magic carpet instead. 

"Nothing to worry about, love." Neville lay his hand over Draco's and squeezed.

Draco took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Who's worried?"


End file.
